e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki
Nikki was Curtis' girlfriend after he and Alisha broke up. Curtis first saw her as his girlfriend in S2E2 when he went forward in time to the events of S2E5, and was later led to her flat in the present with the others whilst tracking down Superhoodie. Biography Early life Nothing is actually known about Nikki's life. At some point in her life, she discovered that she has an unspecified heart condition and that she must get a 'spare' heart. Series 2 and the gang in her flat. (S02E02)]] When Curtis' drug trip caused him to 'flash forward', he experiencd a future event where he stood on a roof in a superhero costume, when suddenly Nikki came and started to kiss him. Curtis, who got confused by Nikki, didn't tell Alisha about this and thought he would never see Nikki again. He was proved wrong after Super Hoodie led him and the rest of the gang to her flat. Thinking that the flat belonged to Super Hoodie, Nathan decides to defecate in Nikki's bed. Nikki got Curtis curious. He broke up with Alisha and started stalking Nikki. She dismissed him and was generally quite bitchy towards him, though this is probably because of Nathan's actions. After a guy named Ollie was shot and killed, he was taken to the hospital and his heart got transplanted into Nikki. tells Nikki about her new power. (S02E04)]] Ollie had the power of Teleportation, and Nikki inherited his ability by getting his heart. Curtis, who knew Ollie, told her how she got her new power and got Nikki to start liking him by asking her out for a drink. She waited for him in the bar, without knowing that he and the rest of the gang were kidnapped by a crazy guy called Tim. Nikki thought that Curtis stood her up and was about to leave the pub, when she suddenly started to feel weird and got teleported to the warehouse where Curtis and the gang were in. She tried to get them out, failed and Tim tied her up. Tim was about to kill Alisha, but Curtis kicked him, allowing her to escape and realese everyone. After that, Curtis and Nikki officially became a couple. A few days later, Curtis went to a costume party with the rest of the gang and Nikki was home alone. She was thinking about Curtis, when suddenly she was teleported to the community centre's roof and found Curtis there, in his costume. This event was the one Curtis saw when he went to the future. Death Three months later, Nikki and Curtis were still together and very happy. ' arms. (S02E07)]]She officially became a part of the gang and everyone really liked her. Alisha found a man (Seth) that buys and sells people's powers and Nikki, with the rest of the gang, sold her power to him. She bought flight tickets to Thailand for her and Curtis and planned on going on holiday with him to Bangkok as well. However, when a mugger went to Curtis's pub and robbed the gang, Nathan provoked the mugger into shooting him while thinking he still had his power of Immortality but when reminded that he didn't by Simon, Nathan moved out of the way and the mugger accidentally shoots Nikki as she walks out of the toilets, and ended up killing her instantly. Her death was important because it made everyone realize how they had come to rely on their powers and that they need them back, with the only exception being Alisha. After this Curtis went back to Seth with the rest of the gang to re-buy their powers but Curtis's time travel power had already been sold to an old man who wanted to go back in time and kill Hitler. Curtis buys a new power and Nikki remains dead. Series 4 In the series finale after Jess got a call saying that Alex will get a lung transplant Rudy recalls a story that Curtis told him about his ex-girlfriend (Nikki). Rudy said that she got a heart transplant, got a power (Teleportation) and got killed by a guy who controlled cheese even though she was later killed by a mugger after Curtis prevented her and the others from being killed by Brian by travelling back in time. This might have been a joke that Rudy wasn't paying attention to what Curtis was saying or the show's creators got mixed up. Ability *Teleportation, Nikki gained this ability when she received Ollie's heart in a transplant, which she then sold. It is speculated that Nikki's teleporting ability is triggered by thinking about someone and then being taken to them. When she is contemplating about the original owner of her heart she teleports to Ollie, and when she assumes that she has been stood up by Curtis she teleports to him.This is in direct contrast to how the power worked when it belonged to Ollie, as when he attempted to show it off to the Misfits, it seemed to require some mental effort just to get him a few feet from where he was originally standing. He also left a sandal behind, though this may just have been due to lack of skill on his part. Appearances ''Episodes'' Category:Supporting Characters Category:Others affected by the storm Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Curtis Donovan Category:Victims of powers Category:Power Sellers